wikichannelfandomcom-20200214-history
G.I. Jennings Summer Week of Premieres
G.I. Jennings Summer Week of Premieres is a week long event taking place on Wiki Channel from July 18, 2016 to July 21, 2016. The event consists of one new G.I. Jennings episode premiering each day at 7pm/6c. Overview Are you ready to hang with the Jennings? The week of July 18, you can catch a new episode of G.I. Jennings every day from Monday to Friday! Tune in at 7pm/6c each day for a fun new episode. It all ends with a bang on Friday with the G.I. Jennings special, "You Better Work"! And if you ever miss a day, just tune in the next day 12pm/11am c for a repeat of it. Schedule *'July 18' - "Casey from Work" :Casey is forced to get a job at the kids’ lounge after she breaks her cell phone and has to pay to get it fixed. Because Casey is working there, Frankie takes his friends there more often so he can show off his cool sister. However, when Casey notices his increased presence at the kids’ lounge since she started working there, she suspects that he’s only going so he can have her waiting on him and his friends. So, Casey purposely acts harsh and clumsy while waiting on them to give them a bad service, embarrassing Frankie. Meanwhile, Greg and Joey are taught new training techniques by Orion. Orion and Greg begin to get competitive about who knows more. And Shannon secretly uses a lost free spa pass to get some relaxation. :Note: At the end of this episode, Casey and Frankie have a heart to heart. Casey tells Frankie she didn't know he thought so highly of her and apologizes for automatically assuming his actions were meant to be against her. The two are both touched. :Recurring Cast: TBA as Orion Beckendorff :Absent: Elfie Turner as Kendra Fox *'July 19'- "High School Over Heels" :Casey is diagnosed with a foot condition that if not corrected can ruin the structure of her foot. She will have to be on medication for the next six months. In addition to the medication, Shannon tells Casey she can only wear flats for the next six months to help the healing process. However, according to Casey, all of the girls at school who are "fashionable" or "hot" wear heels or wedges. Despite what she is told, Casey decides to sneak heels to school and wear them anyway, going against her mom's orders. While Casey struts the school halls in her heels, Frankie and his friends create their own lingo which becomes quite popular in their fifth grade class and soon makes it's way to the upper levels. :Guest Star: Drew Clarkson as Leo *'July 20'- "This Land is Not Your Land, This Land is My Land" :Frankie and Damiano fight over a space in the kids lounge. While the two battle it out, Casey tries to hide from Frankie and the rest of her family that she's starting to become friends with Aria. Shannon deals with a hacker who messed with a website she built and Joey and Orion try to figure out how to separate base work from their love life. :Recurring Cast: TBA as Orion Beckendorff, Axel Day as Damiano de Santis, Taylor Miles as Aria de Santis *'July 21'- "Bad Luck for Everyone" :Casey joins the tennis team at school as a last minute addition. But when the team starts losing games after she joins, everyone starts calling her a bad luck charm. To make people stop thinking she's bad luck, she determines herself to heighten her tennis skills so she can win for the team. Frankie, meanwhile, is feeling weird after he has "the talk" with Greg and Shannon starts worrying that she might be pregnant. :Absent: Wilmer Valderrama as Joey *'July 22'- "You Better Work!" :A beauty show is taking place on the base where teenage girls are given the chance to style themselves in their favorite looks and showcase them. Shannon and Sam (Kendra's mom) always wanted to do something like that in their youth so they sign Casey and Kendra up. Casey is so excited to participate as she loves fashion and beautifying herself. However, Kendra isn't too thrilled about it- she has no interest in make up, fashion, or modeling. Nevertheless, Kendra doesn't want to let her mom down. To help Casey and Kendra with their modeling and styling, Sam brings in her close friend Shangela LaQuifa, a drag queen. With her eccentric and boisterous personality, Shangela ends up not only helping Casey and Kendra get their fierce out but also teaches them how to tap into their inner confidence and truly stay true to themselves, something that especially speaks to Kendra. Meantime, Greg takes Frankie to the eye doctor. Frankie knows he's probably going to need to get glasses but he doesn't want them so he does all he can to stop his appointment from happening. :Special Guest Star: Shangela LaQuifa as herself :Guest Star: Rebecca Creskoff as Samantha Fox :Song Featured: "Call Me LaQuifa" by Shangela :Note: At the end of the episode, after talking to and getting inspired by Shangela, Kendra tells her mom she doesn't want to do the show because it's not who she is. Kendra and her mother have a moment. Category:Events Category:Programming Events